Echo the Witch Hunter
by ArticSloth
Summary: A baby witch is found by three witch hunters. They take her under their wings to train her to fight and defeat all witches in the world


May 27th 1438 a few of Witch Hunters set out on a quest. Their fortress was destroyed along with most of their fellow Hunters. They set out in search of a new area to set up a new base. There they would train newbies, sharpen their skills for the battle on creatures and especially witches. They also hoped they would find a few witches to kill on their quest.

They arrived in the town of Futr, it was not a big town but not to small to say the least. It had a thriving farmers market for the Hunters to pack up. After that they thought they would go to the Redwell's Tavern for a few glasses of ale.

"Hey what can a get you fellas" said the Tender.

"Just an ale each" said Alexander.

"Yes sir…"

"Have you heard anything about any witches here?" asked Cuthbert.

"Aye i heard there be a few or so south of here in the forest east of town".

"Are you sure because I've been looking forward to kicking some dumb witch ass" said Geoffrey.

"Aye sir it be the truth"

They three men chugged down their glasses of ale paid and rode off eastward to find those witches. They traveled for about 3 hours until they saw a faint light ahead of them just beyond a few trees. The forest was thick but that was no problem. As they snuck closer they saw two women standing around a fire. One of the two women was lightly chanting something. After she finished chanting a bright blue light fizzled.

"Men them women be witches let's go all out these bitches deserve it" Alexander said.

"Yes they do" Said Geoffrey and Cuthbert.

The three men jumped out of the forest and ran towards the witches. They unsheathed their swords and swung at them. The witches dodged their first attack and ran into the house. The three men ran into the house after them to find one huddling over something and the other with a vial. She threw the vial at Geoffrey and it broke and burned his skin it was acid.

"AHHHH what the fuck you fucking bitch I'll kill you!"

The acid burned through his leather armour and was melting his skin. Geoffrey attacked and stabbed the witch right through the heart with his silver and gold sword. She began to glow and bursted into ashes. Alexander walked over to the witch who was huddling over something.]

"Are you prepared to die?"

The witch didn't move at all which pissed Alexander off he raised his silver sword above his head and sliced it down. The witch's head fell onto the floor and rolled under the table. Her body slumped over and they heard a cry. It was a muffled cry coming from slumped body of the dead witch. The three men looked at each other then at the body. Cuthbert moves closer and pushes her body over. When he does they see a baby with black hair a bright green eyes.

"We must kill the little devil" said Geoffrey.

"No we don't" said Alexander and he got in the way of Geoffrey so he couldn't harm the child.

"Why are you in my way have you forgotten our oath we took to kill all evil witches and leave no trace of them afterwards?"

"But she is no evil witch she is but a mere baby that can do no harm we might as well take her under our wings, she could be very useful and plus we need to train more recruits"

"You know he's right Geoffry we could use a witch on our side to hunt. Plus there has always been witches among the Hunters whenever we find the babies. There just happens to be a witch at the Griffin fortress in Summersdale she could help us to train her in magic." said Cuthbert.

"Why should we, we hunt them and kill them don't we?"

"Yes we do but if we have witch who is good and on our side would be very helpful especially if we raise her she will trust us." said Alexander.

"Fine but she better be good with a sword when she gets older" said Geoffrey.

Alexander picks her up and wraps her in a strip of cloth. He holds her and brings her outside while the other two made torches to burn down the house.

"What shall her name be?" asked Cuthbert.

"How about Bitch?" suggested Geoffrey.

"No Geoffrey you dumbass I think we shall name her Echo." said Alexander.

The three rode west to find the Griffin fortress in search of the witch who resides there. They need her help in training the young witch in any kind of good and useful witchcraft.


End file.
